First Quake
by padawanjinx
Summary: During a haze, a naïve woman is set up to spend the night with Leo. She has no intention of following through, but Leo is Dominate for a reason. She's about to find out exactly how dangerous it is to be near the epicenter of an Earthquake.
1. Objective: Tremors

First Quake

Summary: During a haze, a naïve woman is set up to spend the night with Leo. She has no intention of following through, but Leo is Dominate for a reason. She's about to find out exactly how dangerous it is to be near the epicenter of an Earthquake.

Rating: MA (graphic sexual content) (If this offends you, please don't read further. Others enjoy this kind of subject matter and it's not right to deny them a sexy turtle) ;)

o-o

o-o

AN: HUGE THANK YOU TO MY SHELLING AWESOME PATRONS: ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN, and RAP BEAR!

AN2: This story is the brainchild of AlexLuke. Her tier granted her the opportunity to have a story written and this is the finished product. Thanks to her, everyone gets to have this little nugget that wouldn't have been written without her. So if you like this story, be sure to give a HUGE shout out to her! :D

AN3: AlexLuke has given me another idea to work on and is currently being uploaded and edited via my patrons. Once it has their approval, it will be uploaded via fanfiction sites. Also, I will be conducting polls on the next Dominate Leo fic to be written, so if you want your voice heard, come join me over at PATRE ON. Link available in my profile. :D Always thrilled to hear from my readers and get feedback on what YOU want to see!

o-o

-o-

o-o-o

Objective: Tremors

-o-

-o-

She stared at the key in her hand, heart strangely absent from her ears, throat, or chest. She was pretty sure she was dead. If not, then she was doing a fantastic impression.

Her hands were shaking, so she knew she was still alive, though at the moment, she could keel over and die from fright.

At nineteen and in her freshman year of college, she immediately promised herself to live a little. Growing up with strict parents and being an only child, she had been sheltered in many aspects. Now she was in college, it was time to stretch those wings and see where the wind took her.

Only she didn't expect her first flight to lead to a hotel room.

Not just any hotel room, but the location of her haze to enter the sorority of her dreams.

When Christi, the queen bee of the sorority, offered a bowl filled with nondescript white envelopes to the pledges, it had seemed as if it was going to be a routine game of scavenger hunt combined with something gross like a horrific version of fear factor.

After sleeping all night in a cemetery, sneaking into the men's locker room and stealing person items from lockers, and enduring a three day marathon of movies, junk food, and endless mani-pedis, the final test had weeded out the undesirables.

Now only eight pledges remained, each given an envelope.

In it, a key, with a hotel room number, time, and date. And the instructions that after they enjoyed a night of paid entertainment, their 'date' would give them a code phrase, which they would then return to their sisters-to-be to earn a prestigious place among the estrogen hive.

The other girls took to the idea with excitement, tittering about the salaciousness of spending the night with a paid gigolo. They primped and strutted before and after their scheduled date, preening and recounting lurid details to everyone who wanted to hear the tale upon their return the next morning.

The stories didn't appeal to her though. Nor the thought of spending a night of passion with a complete stranger.

Hopefully her escort would be understanding, and give her the needed password without engaging in anything physical.

She hoped.

If not, she had mace in her purse and a sharp, groin seeking kneecap.

Prestigious the school it may be, but she wasn't going to sacrifice her dignity just to get into a sorority. She drew the line at prostituting herself. Course, she wouldn't begrudge the guy who was meeting her. She wasn't one to judge. She didn't know his circumstances.

Hand shaking, she fumbled the key in the lock. The room was dark save for a single light above the small stove in the kitchenette. It gave the room a dark, foreboding ambience.

Why did she suddenly feel like she was in a horror movie about to be murdered?

And given the circumstances to why she was there, it could easily take such a turn.

Not wanting to give a romantic atmosphere, she turned on two more lamps and went to the bedroom. She turned on the light, finding the closet standing empty and no one hiding under the bed. The bathroom was also brightly lit and (thankfully) unoccupied.

Well, if he was showing up here with the idea of getting laid in a soft, romantic atmosphere, he was sadly mistaken!

There was to be no romance.

No Sir-ree-Bob.

She wasn't doing _anything_!

She came back into the main room, intent on seeing there were any more lights she could turn on, when a shadow grew and filled the room.

A strangled scream erupted, causing her to fall back against the wall, eyes wide, one hand frantically searching for her mace.

A mountain occupied the far side of the room next to the sliding glass door. The curtain flickered slightly from a breeze. Blue eyes glittered behind a mask of black.

"You agree to my terms?" The resonating vibration came from the very center of the Earth. The world trembled with the timbre.

She squeaked, pressed into the wall, unblinkingly.

It was one of those mutants from the news a few months ago! The ones introduced as being responsible for stopping an alien invasion (that in itself, UNREAL) and now, right in front of her, in the flesh.

At first she dismissed the mutants, believing them to be actors in rubber suits, but as they emoted to the audience, she realized they weren't bulky rubber suits and animatronics.

They were _**real**_.

**He** was real!

And standing a good dozen feet away.

He was even larger and more intimating in person.

"You're…. one.. of… them?" she managed to grind out over a dry, narrow throat.

The looming figure seemed to shrink back slightly Though his eyes were banded in black, matching the gauntlets on his forearms and the tight black pants he wore, she read his change in demeanor.

"My apologies, ma'am," he said in an repentant tone. "I must have gotten the wrong room."

"One fourteen?" she blurted automatically.

She didn't know. She was running on autopilot.

He paused in his exodus and turned in slow motion, a predator sizing up weak and helpless prey.

"Yes," he muttered, eyes narrowing into slits. He stood, eyeing her closely, arms folding across his massive chest. "Am I correct in assuming you were not made aware of this arrangement?"

She gulped.

"No. Well, sort of. Yes."

He tilted his head in a way that suggested he could see through her. It was unnerving. She fidgeted, adverting her gaze lest he mistake her eye contact as challenge.

"If you were made aware, then you knew I would be here," he said evenly.

Fearing he was angry and thus want to hurt her for causing him to be annoyed, she hastily explained.

"I was told to spend the night with a paid stranger and in the morning, you had a password so I can get into the sorority," she blurted out in a rush, cheeks heating.

The turtle stared at her. His icy gaze raked over her features. It made her even more self conscious.

"That is not the arrangement," he said at last.

"Well good," she said, putting on a false front of confidence. "Because I don't plan on doing anything with you." Realizing she sounded harsh and dismissive, and possibly even a little discriminatory, she hastily added "It's not because of who you are or what you do. It's just… I'm not that kind of girl. I was raised to have respect for myself and not jump into bed with any dick with a pulse."

Her cheeks flamed as lava. She wasn't use to being so assertive or crude.

"I do not bed those who are unwilling, so you needn't worry about being taken advantage of," he said gruffly.

His arms flexed, the muscles bulging, hinting to the power and danger they possessed.

Her mouth went dry. He could easily overpower her. She would be easy prey since she couldn't put up much of a fight.

And yet, here she was… stuck in a hotel room with a strange man. Err, turtle. A large, imposing, strong male, who could easily overwhelm her and take advantage. She was an idiot.

Screwing up her face, she muttered to herself, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

All those years of being told by her mother on how to keep herself safe from being assaulted, and she just dumbly walked into the gravest of rape traps. How could she be so naïve? So stupid? So utterly clueless?

There were no guarantees an escort wouldn't turn out to be a serial rapist. It's not like they were vetted or anything. They had pimps for crying out loud!

Though as she eyed him studiously, she doubted he had a pimp who would smack him around to keep him in line. If anything, he'd beat up the pimp!

He remained by the door, immobile as a jade statute. Lines and muscle carved out of stone, immovable, cold, able to cause destruction if he so desired. He could quake, rendering the Earth to his will, and swallowing her up into a pit of no escape.

She was helpless to stop him. Powerless to command him. His will would not be stopped by her feeble protests, nor could she outmatch him in strength.

But he exuded no such violence toward her.

If anything, he remained aloof. Distant. Impassive. Staring at her as if trying to figure out what made her tick. A case study for observation, not unlike the expression she wore while studying.

His silence was unnerving.

"So, not to be rude," she started lamely, "but since we're not going to do anything, can you just give me the password and then you can leave?"

His mouth quirked in open amusement.

"You don't want to be pleasured?"

His voice was more surprised than condescending.

"Hardly," she scoffed, squaring her shoulders and mustering up a façade of courage.

"I find that hard to believe," he added, eyeing her with cool blue criticism.

"Oh, know how to make a girl happy, do you?" she snorted.

"Yes," he said, purring as a panther. She shivered at the pitch. "Though, as I said, I do not bed those who are unwilling."

"Have a lot of those?" she replied, more harshly than intended.

She immediately regretted her words. His look was piercing. Icy. Cutting her through with a frozen razor's edge. It gave her a frisson of fear.

It was also unbelievably **hot**.

"Never," he admitted with a resonating sound she felt in her chest.

And her panties. They were distinctly damp.

"Sorry," she muttered, twiddling her fingers idly to distract herself. "Just, never met a person who sold themselves."

"I do not sell myself," he said curtly.

"Sorry, didn't mean it that way," she blurted, blushing down to her roots. She adverted her gaze, fumbling over her words, "I just mean… I've never met anyone who…you know… enjoyed one night stands."

"Why did you agree to keep this appointment if you harbor such feelings?" he asked.

"It's a set up by the sorority I want to join," she explained. "We go through hazing rituals where the potential candidates are put through tests to see if they're worthy of joining the group. This was the final test. Spend the night with a male escort. I wasn't going to do that. I'm not selling myself to get a golden ticket into the _Alpha Alpha Ho Club_, so I was going to appeal to you to give me the password."

He extracted a small white envelope from the brace on his left arm. He glided silently across the room, long stride eating up the distance. She flinched at his speed and size as he threw her into his imposing shadow. Her heart leapt into her throat fearing what he was about to do.

"I don't take advantage of women," he said in a long, drawn breath that made her bones rattle and dampness bloom between her legs.

He was so close, all he had to do was take one step, forcing her to mirror his action, and brace his arms on the wall behind her, effectively trapping her. Despite the danger that made her hair stand on end, there was also a sense of arousal that made her nipples bud in answer to this strange and sexy male. She couldn't miss the unique scent he exuded. It was warm and Earthy, and made her brain go foggy.

Masculinity.

That's what she detected. A true, vibrant, virile male, displaying his dominance but making no move to overcome her. Her legs were weak and her chest felt too tight. Or maybe it was her bra?

"If a woman does not wish to experience a night of passion, then that is her choice," he continued, placing the cool white envelope in her shaking hand. "I don't judge one based upon their choices."

She tucked the envelope into her purse, right next to her can of mace. She needn't be such a bitch to him. He had made no move to hurt or overpower her. Even standing before her, so close she could sense his incredible heat, he made no untoward movement or offensive comment.

Heart pounding in her ears, she took in his features. Pale blue eyes glittered behind a black mask. Strong jaw. Broad shoulders accented by a shell rising upon his back. Muscular arms, with thick cords and bundled muscle. Hardened chest, sculpted into granite abs with a tapered waist perfect to trap between the thighs.

A throb ached between her legs at the thought.

Lower her gaze traveled, taking in the black pants, so tight, they left nothing to the imagination. His legs were carved marble and the prominence between his legs was promise of passion and sex, all protected behind a shield of black.

Her bra must have shrunk in the wash! It was far too tight all of a sudden!

Needing distraction from his magnetism, and that damnable scent that was keeping her mind muddled, she moved away. She remained on edge, expecting him to follow her or get her cornered, but he merely turned to face her, eyes narrowed into icy slivers as he tracked her pacing the main room.

It took three tries to get her throat wet enough to speak.

"So don't force women and promise them a night of passion, huh? What's the catch?"

He smirked, eyes tracking her in a manner that made her belly do a strange little flop. Not the kind that meant eminent danger, but the kind normally associated with liking a boy and wanting to sample the uniqueness of the male anatomy. Hastily she redirected her gaze.

"I'm dominant if you must know," he rumbled, causing the air to stir heatedly.

She faltered. Hairs along her arms rose up. Cheeks flamed with instant lust, brain kicking into overdrive and providing all kinds of steamy, provocative things that should have made her ashamed!

**Should **have.

Facing him, frozen into place by his sinful gaze, she sputtered, brain attempting to wrap around the concept and her belly performing strange back flips.

"You're serious? Like, fifty shades of black and blue?"

He chuckled, a rumbling noise from deep within the earth. The best way she could describe the sound, (and the sensation that crawled along her skin and clenched her lower region,) was the laughter of an earthquake.

"I don't abuse," he said huskily. "If you are disobedient, I'll punish you accordingly, either a spanking or withholding your orgasm."

"Sounds like a control freak to me," she blurted, voice a little too high. Her imagination was providing prohibited and debauched fantasies that were surely to get her arrested for even entertaining them!

"I prefer the romance of submission," he put in, still tracking her movements.

"_Romance in submission_? What a load of bullshit!" she barked incredulously.

"Would you like a demonstration?" he asked smoothly.

She paused. Oh damn! He was good. Cornered her with that one!

She should have been appalled by the suggestion, but there was a part of her, (the part the fluttered in her tummy and made her lower half feel wet and overheated,) that was a teensy wee bit curious.

Okay, a LOT curious.

He moved, gliding soundlessly across the room, his actions mesmerizing, hypnotic, dangerous.

"Just one kiss?" he asked tentatively. "One little kiss and you can tell me if there is romance in submission."

She swallowed hard, mouth dry, panties damp. She wanted to bellow and rage and scream negative things and storm out of the room in a righteous, heated fury and feminine retribution. Heart hammering in her chest, she took a deep breath, ready to deliver her blistering diatribe.

"Okay," she said, lips betraying her rational mind. "One kiss."

Smug lips drew back in a quirky expression.

"Sure you want to risk it? You may be spoiled for any future male."

Her mouth fell open. What a rude, arrogant man…_turtle_, he was! Why the sheer nerve of him! The snarky, self absorbed man… **turtle**.

"Boastful braggart," she spat, half poisonous.

She was going to add several scathing remarks about his parentage when his arms looped her waist and drew her to him. Her purse fell from her lax hand. Inhaling sharply, eyes wide, lips parted, she found herself held firmly in strong arms, his masculine chest hard beneath her fingertips.

He stared down at her, eyes cold enough to burn her soul. A finger caressed her cheek, stroked along her jaw, traced the pale column of her throat. His thumb ghosted her lips, which opened further against her will, the traitorous things!

"Too often, women forget they are delicate, soft, feminine creatures," he purred, rumbling as an impending quake. "Too distracted, staggering through their lives and relationships."

She trembled in his arms, hands sensing the dull thud of his heart beneath the hardened plate. His heat was incredible! Above, below, behind, he was all around, keeping her overheated in the comfort of his hold.

"And men, so overwhelmed with competition they lose sight of what makes romance so wonderful," he continued, chest vibrating under her fingertips.

"What is that?" she asked breathlessly, legs losing the ability to keep her upright.

His touch was driving her wild. The gentle swipe along her cheek, the petting of her hair, the deliberate way he teased the edges of her lips. And there was no denying the lust darkening his gaze into glacier hardness.

"That women deserved to be pursued," he said, a drawn bass fiddle of sound, causing her lower regions to quiver.

"They deserve to be caressed. The silkiness of their hair," he ran his three fingers through her shoulder length tresses, "the softness of their skin," he followed the plane of her jaw to her lips, "the taste of their lips. All these things must be given proper reverence. Men need to treat a woman as she deserves; precious, cherished, worshipped…pleasured."

"Philosophical, too?" she gasped as his other hand slid from her waist to her ass, pressing her firmly into him.

There was no mistaken the hardness of his heavily muscled body. Fear began to inch its way into her brain.

If only her bra wasn't so tight and her panties so wet!

Any further thought was erased as he lowered his head.

"All that is perfect is found in the softness of a woman," he muttered against her lips.

Her breath was stolen as he tentatively brushed their lips together, offering chaste kisses that left her wonton, seeking his lips for further contact. He obliged, mating their mouths.

She expected it to be weird, or at least, rough and slobbery and jabbing his tongue into the back of her throat like most men do when they are in a hurry to get a woman naked.

But he didn't.

His tongue caressed hers with gentle, light touches that drew her into a matingdance as old as time.

Instinctively, her arms went around his neck. Her head tilted, granting him domination as she simply basked in the artful and delicate kiss that caused her toes to curl, and her heart beat a tempo in time with the pulse between her legs. She whimpered, overwhelmed by the simple act of kissing him.

She had dated in high school and made out like any typical teenager, but none of the boys she ever kissed awakened the same kind of sensations as this talented turtle. His tongue swept hers playfully, luring her into a duel, which she enjoyed immensely.

But as she really began to enjoy the kiss, becoming hotter than she could ever recall, he ended the sensuality, leaving her flushed and breathless.

"See?" he smirked.

Oh, that cheeky bastard!

Her bitterness was short lived. He still held her in his arms, one hand cradling her face in an endearing way. Fingers caressed her cheek, soothing the flush he had caused.

He was right.

Romance was lacking. In a lot of relationships.

Maybe that's why she always felt … wrong. As if things weren't as they should be. Since high school, she went through the motions of relationships: holding hands, whispered conversations, exchanging kisses, over-the-clothes type groping and teenage grinding, but never anything truly physical.

No matter how curious she was, something always felt…off. Not allowing her to take those final steps. It was why she never went all the way. In comparison, those boys had lacked something.

Romance.

Proper reverence, showing her the kind of worship and passion this turtle provided. Even when she'd sit in a boys lap and grind down on him, she was never so turned on. But a single kiss from this turtle and she was near jumping out of her skin.

She was way too hot, heart hammering in her rib cage, and her lower regions were experiencing strange internal quakes. Legs were jelly and stomach was performing crooked back flips.

There was also a weird tingling going up and down her spine, making her toes curl, and her hair stand up on end.

If she wasn't mistaken, she was genuinely turned on.

How strangely… satisfying.

He nudged her with his nose, his breath hot and fast, lips mere centimeters from her own.

"I wouldn't mind another kiss, if you you'd be so inclined."

She nodded, slamming their mouths together and locking her arms around his neck.

By all that was good and beautiful in the world! She never felt so alive! So turned on! If this is what it was like to be attracted to someone and want to be physical, she realized her life had been sorely lacking by the fumbling boys of her past. In fact, compared to what she was experiencing, with his firm, soft lips, teasing tongue and warm hands resting at her waist, she realized previous relations were primary level.

He was expert level!

If she was a gamer, she believed the proper expression was 'leveling up.'

As she battled his tongue for dominance, his hands slid down her sides to cup her ass. He palmed her easily, offering kneading massage. When other boys had done such a thing, she brushed it off and didn't favor them with a positive result. But when he did it, lightning shot up her spine and made blood roar in her ears.

She gasped, breaking contact to blink slowly, trying to ward off the electricity skating her skin.

Staring into his eyes, she saw the pale blue shimmer of lust veiled by black. His hold was firm but gentle, his fingers doing wondrously delicious pressure and pinches to her ass. Trying to regain her focus, for her brain was way too hazy and eyes were becoming clouded, she touched his chest.

He stilled his hands, allowing her the chance to explore what made them so different.

She never thought she'd see a mutant, let alone be this close to one. He was so hot, practically burning under her touch. Strange. She expected him to be cold and clammy. Little scales provided a ridged, rough surface and beneath the green moved thick corded muscle.

Strength and power, that's what she sensed under her hands. Yet, he made no improper motion. Sure his hands were still cupping her ass, but he wasn't the first boy to do that. If anything, his hands felt nice. Just like his lips.

Glancing up from her exploration, she found him staring at her, gaze dark and promising all manner of terrifyingly beautiful and erotic experiences.

His nostrils flared. He took a deep inhale, chest vibrating with a deep, resonating sound, causing her to shiver against her will.

"Would you like to continue this in the bedroom?" he purred.

Instantly, she froze.

As if sensing her misgivings, he stroked her spine with warm, broad hands.

"Perhaps the couch?" he suggested, voice like thunder.

It rolled over her skin, causing goosebumps to form. And man, was her panties way too wet! She feared she'd soak through them and he'd believe she peed herself. That was embarrassment she couldn't live down.

"We go as far as you like," he muttered, the heavens rolling back with the force of his voice. Her knees buckled. "This is all about you. Taking you to your peak. Testing your limits."

He licked her lips, causing her to rise on her toes, a flower searching for the sun.

"Don't you have other clients?" she asked breathlessly, heart pounding in her ears, making it difficult to think. Her brain was waging war, telling her to withdraw from his arms. Escape this room! Flee, far away and forget the sensations he was awakening.

Yet, parts of her were screaming for surrender. Her nipples were tight, as was her belly. Her legs were trembling and her panties were drenched.

"You are all that matters," he answered, luring her into another kiss that stole her breath away. She whimpered in his mouth, nails clawing at his huge biceps, which felt as concrete under her grip. "The decision is yours. You dictate how far you are willing to go."

War clashed in her mind. She knew she should resist. Should fight. Get away. Ignore him and leave. Forget about him.

But a voice whispered in her head, reminding her she has never felt so turned on. Never felt so alive! Wonderful! _Tingly_! And that was just from his kiss!

Though he was strong and firm, encasing her in his arms, his strength was held in check. His manner, respectful. He was giving her lead, allowing her to decide how far she wanted to go, how much of him she was willing to sample. If she said stop, he would. He was hers to command. The reigns were hers to direct.

And he was already being paid…right?

Since she had the control, and not have to worry about the guy being pushy or demanding she give more than she was willing, she might as well take advantage. He was hers for the night. Her toy. Her male to sample and command and allow him to show her things she was too frightened, too naïve, too ashamed of wanting before.

Here was her chance to experiment. With someone who wouldn't push. Wouldn't brag to his buddies or shame her in front of her peers. He would only go as far as she allowed and not berate or hate her for setting limitations.

And since he had already been paid, it seemed… wrong, somehow, to let the opportunity pass her by. She may never be in such a position again. Might as well make the most of it.

To a certain point.

She still had her dignity and self respect.

"More kissing?" she asked tentatively, hoping he wouldn't get annoyed with her hesitancy and attempt to force himself.

"That would be very nice," he breathed, cradling her face, thumb stroking her jaw, teasing her parted lips, but he wouldn't take their invitation.

He moved in a slow, sensual dance, allowing his lower half to bump suggestively into hers. Taunting. Promising. All the while, she mirrored him, mesmerized by the darkness in his gaze, the sensuality in his touch, the muscle bulging everywhere, but instead of feeling intimated or threatened, she felt protected.

The couch pressed into the back of her legs. Instinctively, she lowered herself down. He followed, grabbing a pillow and propping it behind her back. She reclined on the sofa while he knelt in front of her. Given his impressive height, and her being much shorter, this put them on a more even level.

Without breaking eye contact, his hands massaged up and down her thighs.

Her heart leapt in her throat.

God, he was gorgeous! Even the green was a distinct turn on!

And those eyes!

Frozen heat and icy electricity stared at her, seeing through her, her soul laid bare under his gaze. She could only remain immobile beneath him as he caressed her hair, smoothing it along her cheek, the column of her throat, his thumb brushing her chin. Her mouth opened in invitation.

He accepted.

-o-o

o-o

o-o

Well, what do you think?

This is a little longer than my standard, but I think it worked out quite well. What do you think?

Be sure to tell AlexLuke how awesome she is for the suggestion ;)

*author hurries to restaurant down street and sits in their walk in freezer*

readers, please note that the next chapter will be truncated before extensive sexual descriptions. You will be able to find this story as a whole on

Thank you for your understanding and continued devotion to this fandom and to my little stories. :D


	2. Objective:Earthquake

AN: THANK YOU TO GIRAFFECHAN and RAP BEAR FOR YOUR CONTINUED PATRONAGE! Your feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Can't wait to work on the next Dominate Leo story! YUM! YUM!

AN2: Due to ever changing policies, I'll be finishing this story on archive of our own dot org

Seduction will remain posted but I'll no longer be posting the actual 'act.' So if you want to find out what happens, head over to ARCHIVEOFOUROWN dot ORG and look for padawanjinx.

Warnings/Triggers: LOTS of interspecies sensual play, including kissing, petting, fingering, oral stimulation, and experiencing first orgasm with a partner.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE…. DON'T READ!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Objective: Earthquake

His lips were soft and warm as he sampled her, his weight pressing her into the cushions of the couch. His weight wasn't too heavy, or threatening. In the Goldilocks term, he was 'just right.'

In fact, as he initiated a mating dance with her tongue, she wouldn't mind bearing a bit more of his weight. It was comforting, and quite the turn on.

She looped her arms around his neck, stroking the warm skin, finding it strange there wasn't hair or bristles to agitate her fingertips. There were little ridges of scales she tickled with her nails, earning a hearty rumble that vibrated from his chest into hers.

Gasping, nipples hard, and fire racing her veins, she clutched at his head as he broke the kiss to worship her throat, dipping his tongue along the hollow and raking his teeth along the top of her collarbone. His hand bypassed her shirt, finding the bare, hot skin of her stomach.

She undulated under his touch, wanting more, weak under his ministrations and totally helpless to the wonderfully erotic things he was generating along her skin and spine, fritzing out her brain.

The pleasure increased as he lowered his head, his kisses reverent until he found her nipple. Her bra was usually full and supportive, but being so reclined, and her soft, pale mounds so distinctly hardened and needy, her bra was more flattened than usual.

But he nipped the edges, eliciting a surprised cry. She stared at him, semi-frozen, trying to discern the tactile input of his teeth nibbling her nipple, his hot, rough hand slowly inching its way up, just under the curve of her breast.

His voice was low, trembling as the Earth quaking from the internal power of its molten core, a blazing center that matched the heat of his hand and smoldering fire of his gaze.

"Shirt off," he whispered, fingers skirting the underside of her bra.

She was glad he knew what he was doing because her brain switched off. Her thoughts were muddled, heart pounding a deafening beat in her ears, stomach twisting in knots, her lower regions crying for some unknown ..._** thing**_. There was something she desperately needed, she just wasn't able to put a name to it. So she did the only thing she could do.

She obeyed.

He gave her room to rise and grasp the edge of her shirt to flinging it over her head. Her bra quickly followed.

He was a shadow above, covering her nakedness and hiding it from the harshness of the light. Tentatively he drew her into a kiss, soothing any worries or fears, his hand resting reverently at her waist.

He wasn't in a hurry to get to business. He wanted to savor every second, exactly how she wanted, and needed the pace to go to experience the things she only read about in books and magazines.

He sucked her lower lip before kissing her chin, her neck. Instinctively, she lifted her chest, but he made no hasty movement. Instead, he hovered over her right breast, gaze as a burning tundra. His pink tongue extended, teasing the dark peak.

She stared, mesmerized by his actions, his gaze piercing her as icy needles, keeping her immobile and at his mercy. As his tongue darted the edge of her nipple, she realized he didn't need his strength to subdue her. His talent and masculinity did it for him.

Caressing his face, taking in the hard lines and delicate, teasing flicks of his tongue, she pulled him to her, granting him permission to go further.

He answered in kind, kissing the diamond tip before taking it into his mouth to roll his tongue across the sharp peak.

She hissed and cried out, overwhelmed with sensation as he applied suction, drawing her breast into the heat of his mouth as he nursed passionately. Half delirious, she clawed at his head, trying to present herself fully while also trying to hide away. She succeeded in trembling in his arms, soft cries escaping each time he sucked and laved his tongue around her nipple.

Nipple popping free, he rose, ravishing her mouth, swallowing her moans as he pinched her opposite nipple, preparing it for his hungry mouth.

"You're so responsive!" He growled, licking her lips.

An indescribable hunger, an emptiness, a craving for something she had no name for let alone a description, was overcoming her senses. The only thing she was aware of she wanted **something**… she just wasn't sure _**what**_.

Lower he traveled, trailing a pattern over her jaw, her throat, his tongue swiping the sweat between her breasts before his mouth lapped her nipple, causing it to rise in anticipation.

She nearly came undone with the heat and pressure of his mouth. Cradling his head, she pressed her soft mound into the welcoming heat.

The rough texture of his tastebuds caused shivers to race her spine, gooseflesh to erupt along her arms and legs as he worked her expertly, pushing her to new heights. He nursed in long, sensuous pulls, making her breasts heavy and overheated, causing tremors to bow her back and present herself to him for the taking.

And if she wasn't mistaken, there was a water park between her legs. Surely she had soaked through her jeans by now.

As she neared the point of madness, he offered one last lick to the dark peak before rising, hovering so majestically, so terrifying. She trembled, and not entirely from fear.

His large and cupped her breast, causing it to disappear. Rubbing his thumb along his forefinger, he stimulated the nipple, creating a harder, tighter bud, demanding more attention.

He watched her for a long moment, gaze keeping her immobile while he pinched her nipple into diamond like madness. Roughly he palmed the mound, massaging its firmness, testing its weight.

She whimpered, shuddering under his touch.

Pleased with her response, he lowered his head, coaxing her into a kiss. She met him full force, battling him for dominance, fingers digging into his shoulders, nails raking along scales, drawing him downward, his weight commanding but reserved.

Oh, the strength he possessed!

As she finally submitted to his talented mouth, she squeezed the hard muscle beneath her finger tips, as if making sure she wasn't dreaming. The raw power and magnetism were no fantasy. The heat of his mouth and silent commands of sensuality she so readily returned weren't figments of her imagination.

He was real. It didn't matter he had a shell or a different skin color.

He was simply… a man.

And she was a woman.

An extremely turned on, half delirious, half mindless woman who needed more!

He paused in his ministrations to regard her, eyes sharp and probing.

"More?" he asked softly, hand tracing her ribs and coming to rest at her waist.

Panting hard, staring up into his expectant face, his large, burning hand pausing at the exposed flesh directly above her jeans. She tried to think, to rationalize everything that had happened and weigh the potential decisions, but it was difficult to concentrate with her heartbeat thudding in her ears and eroding her sanity.

But the pounding in her ears was nothing compared to what pulsed below. Every nerve was alive. Raw. Open. Begging for attention.

And that damnable sense of emptiness. Of longing. Of desperately needing something she had no name for, made her ache and weep in deep, secret places.

"Little more?" she said, attempting to buy some time to allow her brain to clear.

He growled low, the vibration going from his chest into hers, up her spine and settling into her brain, where she fluttered her eyes, lost to the timbre of an unstable core, ready to tremble and burn her with it's heat.

She sensed the heat of his mouth before he claimed hers, not giving her to the chance to battle him for dominance. Toes curling, hips lifting against her will, she craved further contact.

Damn, the guy could KISS!

Lower he moved, offering languid licks to each stiff nipple, before muttering, "I'll sample these again later," then kissed her navel.

Instantly her stomach jumped at the strange contact. He stopped at her navel, licking and teasing the small indent as his hands massaged over her rounded hips, down her thighs, then finally between, guiding her legs open.

Thinking it was safe for such a thing, as he had not been forceful or overly eager, and she was still wearing jeans, she wondered what harm could it do.

Apparently a lot.

Not only to her reality, but to his demeanor.

He paused at the button of her jeans, inhaling deeply. Dark, hooded glaciers shimmered from behind a veil of blackness.

"You smell good," he muttered, the pitch dropping in decibels.

She shuddered involuntarily.

His finger found the apex of her thighs, causing her legs to jump and eyes to go wide in a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Something wonderful is hidden here," he purred, sending another frisson along her spine.

Every nerve became an uninsulated live wire, attuning to the hot, masculine body awakening her senses, bringing her to strange, new discoveries.

His finger crossed the seam of her jeans and she couldn't stop the pleasurable cry that bubbled up from out of her chest, causing her to quake.

"You're so responsive," he praised, breath warm on her belly before his tongue burned a path around her navel, dipping lower, meaningfully, toward her jeans and the prize hidden beneath.

But he made no other move to push her further than she was willing. For that, she was grateful… as she couldn't remember her name. The only thing she could concentrate on was the sweep of his tongue and the heat of his mouth. It was doubtful she would be able to resist him if he decided to take full control and strip her bare and have his wicked way with her.

The thought made her belly clench and lower regions ache.

There was a tiny voice in her head, screaming in a whisper, to gather her wits and escape his damnable touch.

But, she didn't want to.

Lying there, topless, nipples hard and pointed to the ceiling, legs wantonly open, a turtle knelt between them, his tongue and finger doing insane things to her reality. In fact, she wasn't sure, but she felt as if there was a shattering of time of space cresting on the horizon. Maybe this is what they meant by shattering the fourth wall?

Oh hell, she didn't know!

She couldn't think straight!

Up and down and tight circles at the top of her sex, his finger continued its maddening stroke.

Still, his mouth reverently kissed and licked her stomach and along her hips, directly above her waistline. Never once did he move her jeans lower or attempt to further his touch.

And she wanted him to! Desperately!

Delirium was overcoming her senses, the pulse between her legs becoming intolerable as he caressed her secret place through the seam of her jeans. Each time his finger swirled the top of her sex, ghosting a wonderfully sensitive, happy place, her legs jumped and her belly wobbled. The emptiness roared, demanding not to be ignored any longer.

"Do you taste as good as you smell?" he rumbled, forcing her to lose the rhythm between her legs and slam back into reality.

She mouthed wordlessly, panting hard, staring down her heaving breasts as he knelt between her open legs. His cheek rubbed her inner thigh as his finger probed the happy little button below his chin, waiting for her answer.

Against her will, she lifted her hips, searching for more.

"Shall we remove these?" he asked huskily.

Oh, the panther had a lower setting!

Her pussy practically gnawed her panties with hunger!

A voice in her head screamed in warning, demanding she gather her wits, collect what little of her dignity remained, and leave, never to look back and never to speak of this again.

Then there was another part… the most feminine, primal part. The place that howled for attention and drew to his touch as flower to the sun, told her to continue. That there was more coming, she just had to be willing to accept it.

The only question was,_** could**_ she do such a thing?

"Do you concede to one little taste?" he asked, licking the tender skin below her belly button, right above her jeans.

"Just the one," she agreed breathlessly, not believing she was going to allow such a private, secret place to be so readily touched, let alone licked, by this complete stranger.

And a mutant turtle at that!

His fingers were surprisingly adept at undoing her jeans. One hand lifted her hips, gliding the course fabric down her legs. To her shock, her panties were being dragged downward as well. She made to protest, but he nuzzled her stomach, practically purring, the vibration traveling into a hidden place and making it come alive with heat.

She wasn't sure how he did it, (maybe she was suffering from black outs due to her brain crossing sexual signals,) but her shoes were off, pants and panties quickly shed and tossed aside.

Immediately, she slammed her legs together, overcome with fear and self consciousness. She had never been naked in front of a stranger aside from a doctor. But here she was, totally naked, vulnerable, with a horny gigolo kneeling in front of her, his hands rubbing her legs, his breath warm across the tops of her thighs and her mound.

She expected him to throw her legs open and ravage her, but he merely indulged himself with teasing her with phantom kisses along her belly, little licks to the tops of her thighs, his broad tongue swiping her hip, circling toward her mound.

She suddenly remembered she hadn't shaved her legs in a few days. The stubble must be terrible! But he made no mention, nor avoided the bristly area.

His hands were warm, massaging, unhurried from her calves to her knees, skirting her outer thighs, causing them to tickle, before traveling safely to her calves once again. It felt…nice. Natural. Reverent even.

Carefully, he slid his hand between her knees, nudging them apart. She allowed him admittance, though with resistant, threatening to close her legs several times, but the pressure of his hands guided her to remain open.

She froze as he opened her fully. His icy gaze staring into her eyes as he accepted her submission. Once she was spread open, he let his gaze drift to what had been protected.

He took a deep inhale, humming, a resonating purr of a jungle cat about to be given cream.

"Perfect," he breathed, blinking slowly, holding her gaze as he lowered his head.

She stared in wide eyed shock as he poised himself over her mound, fear sending lightning up her spine to electrify her brain.

"Since I only get one lick, I better make it worth while."

With that promise lingering in the air, he delve into her promised land.

-break point for FF-

She emitted a startled scream as his tongue, so hot and wet, slid along her perineum, working its way up to her opening, teasing and darting along the outer recesses and gliding inward to massage her opening. Up along each full lip, his intimate kiss traveled north, tongue sensually exploring every wrinkle and fold. When he reached her clit, throbbing and aching and brilliant red with desire, she couldn't stop the jolt of pleasure that lifted her off the couch.

Gasping, she clutched the cushions, staring in utter shock as he made slow circles with his broad tongue. Heat built and crested in her belly, her core becoming unstable. Her legs trembled. She clutched feebly for _something_**, anything** to hold onto!

He reached up, linking his fingers with hers, his tongue massaging up and down, each upward stroke exposing the bundle of nerves and making her whimper.

He withdrew, offering a caste kiss to the top of her mound, black mask and pale blue eyes set off by the paleness of her open thighs.

"Would you consent to another taste?"

"Oh God, yes," she blurted, tilting her hips in neediness.

The fact he was being paid, had green skin and a shell, was a seasoned lover, all melted away. There was simply the way he awakened her senses and allowed her to dictate how far she was willing to go.

Though she was already well past what she allowed any boy to do with her … ever.

"So needy," he smirked, ducking his head to suckle her clit.

She bucked and panted, trying to grind into his mouth, but spastically twitching in some unknown dance she was desperate to learn the steps to.

He took control, hand stilling her fidgeting to give her direction and anchor her as she detected a tightening in her lower regions.

Masterfully, he directed her fingers to her lower lips. Under his guidance, his tongue assisting with the encouragement, he showed her how to spread her lips, presenting her pleasure for his plundering.

Palming her ass, he lifted her off the couch as his tongue worked the hardened pea into a maddened demon.

A damnable taboo beat a primal rhythm in her brain as she lay, helpless and submissive, eyes transfixed by the talented male flipping on switches and sending her forbidden place on fire. It was everything she could possible imagine! And more!

The electric jolts along her skin, the pleasure blooming in her belly, her legs jumping and dancing in harmony with the soft, pliable mouth suckling her clit and licking her full, firm, feminine peach slices.

It was all so much and yet, not enough. She needed more! The unnamed emptiness clawed and raked at her consciousness, demanding to be sated. To be filled. To be completed.

His tongue dipped probing her entrance.

She cried out, shuddering as he forced his tongue inside, but only just. He worked it in short bursts, then withdrew, gaze as hard as the muscles bulging along his strong arms.

Panting, flushed with arousal, heart hammering in her ears causing her mind to swim and vision to blur, she focused on him staring at her with an unreadable expression. She trembled, ready to experience her first release of pleasure.

"What?" she asked, breathless. She hoped she hadn't farted and ruined the moment. With so many strange clenches and internal quakes going on down below, she wasn't in full control.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked slowly, hovering close to her sex, his hot breath keeping her lower lips warm despite the coolness of the room.

She paused, weighing her words. She could deny it and have him to continue, though given his inevitable experience, he already knew the answer. He merely sought confirmation. The truth. Her admittance.

Yes, she was spread eagle, holding her lower lips open to grant him better access and he had already tasted her feminine, secret place, but there was something tangible in her admittance. Speaking it aloud made it an undeniable truth.

And possibly put him in a difficult situation.

He may be so hard he needed to get off or explode. She knew she was already teetering close to the brink of an unknown precipice, ready to fall or float or whatever was building deep inside. An explosion she could sense sizzling in her belly, burning her skin, setting her nerves aflame, the timer getting closer and closer to igniting glorious fireworks.

Then again, he may not want to take the time to go as slow as she needed. In which case, it was best if she was honest.

"Yes," she confirmed. "This is the furthest I've ever went with a boy."

To her utter surprise, he lowered her hips to the couch. His cold gaze was pensive.

"I've wanted to experiment, but have been too afraid. But you've let me set the pace and be comfortable," she added, hoping to stoke his ego so he'd continue. The emptiness was becoming a yawning monster with a will of its own. It needed to be quelled. "This is the first time I've wanted…more."

Though she was aching in places she never knew existed, she had the presence of mind to add, "If you don't want to go any further, and deal with an untried partner, that's fine, too. I'll understand."

His expression turned stony. Eyes pierced as shards of glaciers.

"I am honored to be given such opportunity," he said slowly. "However, I am much too large to be your first."

She sobered, suddenly feeling cheated. The emptiness was gnawing its way up her spine, causing her heart to stutter and lungs to ache.

He teased her lips, enticing her into a kiss he refused to commit. He spoke against her mouth.

"But that doesn't mean I can't prepare you for when you're ready to take the final step."

He licked her bottom lip, drawing her to him.

"Do you submit to me?"

Heart hammering in her chest, she paused, absorbing his words.

Was she ready for such a thing?

Parts of her were awakened, as the pulse between her legs becoming unbearable.

But, could she continue?

She had already gone further than ever, and though he had tasted parts of her she kept hidden and reserved, he had done nothing to push her beyond what she was willing. She shed her clothes and bared her nakedness of her own free will. His warning of being too large and not taking advantage of her endeared her a little more to this muscle bound, sexy turtle who continued to tantalize her mouth.

She craved his heat. His touch. His rough hands were resting on her hips as he knelt between her open legs, throwing her in his protective shadow. She rose to his mouth, licking his lips and sighing.

"Yes."

Her confirmation was all that was needed for him to seal the promise with a kiss that made her pounding heart dull to a roar. He plundered her, body and soul. As his tongue waged battle with hers, she realized exactly how much control he had. How much strength he possessed.

Instead of scaring her, it made her even more turned on.

She cried out as he raked his teeth along her neck, licking and sucking her pulse before lowering between her breasts. He collected the pale moisture with his hot, rough tongue, hands plumping her breasts for attention.

Nipples hard and aching, she whined, cradling his head as he licked a nipple into a stiffer peak. A little nip, another swipe, and then he was nursing, the heat and pressure tingling her spine while a primal taboo continued to drum in her lower regions, awaiting his arrival.

Nipple popping free, he pinched the peak, causing her to rise up, hissing, nails scratching at his scaly head as he attached himself to the other nipple, giving it the same harsh attention that made her undulate beneath him. Instinctively, her hips lifted in time with the succulent pull of his mouth.

Breasts properly laved into hardened mounds, he kissed her belly, dipping his tongue along her belly button, eyes glittering with wickedly mischievous things as he flicked to top of her mound with the tip of his tongue.

She tilted her hips in silent permission, which he immediately took.

Roughly his tongue swiped through her folds, eliciting a sharp cry and jerking of legs that continued when his tongue stroked boldly up and down, pausing to probe her entrance a few times. She writhed, whimpering, hips twitching in a spastic pattern, trying to learn his rhythm.

When he returned to her clit, sucking it carefully between teeth and adding a little pressure, she lost all ability to maintain cohesive thought. Gasping his face, staring soulfully into his eyes, she ground her femininity into his face. And with a great, upward sensation, she experienced her first orgasm.

Lights winked in her vision in dazzling fireworks displays. Heat bloomed from her chest, going outwards, the hairs on her arms and legs sticking straight up as she found the precipice and jumped from its incredible heights.

She cried out, shuddering on his tongue, which sneaked down to her entrance and pumped, coaxing her to fly and float and tumble through the air, not knowing which was up.

As she regained her senses, he causally sampling her flavor with unhurried, fully strokes of his nubby tongue, she became overcome with passion, fingers digging into his cheeks, her legs trembling on either side of his head, belly quivering with internal quakes, lightning coursing through her veins, she growled.

"I need you inside me. Now!"

She wasn't sure what possessed her. There was some unknown, unidentifiably ache, deep inside. The orgasm had done nothing to quell its appetite. If anything, it was roaring and screaming for attention. Needing something she couldn't put a name to.

He rose, covering her body with his, though he made no move to join them. Mouth hovering centimeters away from hers, he whispered, "I am not the one to have that particular honor."

To reiterate his point, he pressed his significant bulge fully against her swollen and drenched lips.

Her eyes immediately went wide, sensing the full breadth of him behind the laces. Why, he was wider than the full breadth of her pussy! She'd never be able to accommodate him!

Terrified of something so big, she squirmed, but he sealed their mouths together.

She made a noise of surprise at tasting herself on his tongue for the first time.

It wasn't too bad, she thought, engaging him into a fevered kiss that made her heart pound and her hips lift to tease his laces. He growled, no doubt sensing her heat.

The delicate, inner part of her was grateful he wasn't going to push that monstrous thing inside her. The other side, the primitive, desirous side, was disappointed. The emptiness had quieted from fear, but still gnawing and gnashing at her psyche.

However, he was not one to leave a woman wanting, as she realized when his thumb found the bundle of nerves and began a slow, circular massage. He rose to lie beside her on the couch, his strong thigh supporting her leg as she remained open.

The sensation of his package had frightened her, causing her arousal to retreat. But with his thick digit caressing her feminine places, and his talented tongue dueling with hers, she slowly found herself rising toward the stratosphere.

He broke the kiss, thumb performing lazy circles while his finger massaged the fullness of her lower lips.

"Touch your breasts," he commanded with a bass fiddle noise that caused her to shudder with frisson.

Had she been in her right mind she would have protested his orders, but lost in a fog of sensual input, she obeyed, cupping her breasts and plucking the nipples into harder peaks. Each pinch made her belly dance and lower regions clench hungrily.

"Good girl," he breathed as a building earthquake, tongue darting out to taste her lips.

She arched for him, mouth open in invitation. He offered a teasing kiss that allowed her to suck his tongue, earning a rumbling growl that shook the world. Her own world was quickly disappearing. Her legs trembled, her lower regions throbbed and ached, preparing and demanding, the epicenter of her arousal reaching critical levels.

He remained unhurried in his attentions, her thigh resting on his as he swirled and danced with her clit in a sensuous tango. He withdrew from her mouth to stare into her eyes.

Panting, she remained frozen in his gaze, so intent, so focused on her, it made her feel even more vulnerable than being spread eagle and at his mercy. She pinched her nipples to snap herself out of the spell, intent on surviving the magnitude of his touch.

Her legs twitched as nerves reawakened. Slowly she began to lift her hips to meet her phantom lover. She was rewarded with a languid, rough pressure on her clit that caused her breath to hitch and her belly do strange internal gymnastics.

As the sensation grew, he withdrew the pressure, changing to a light, feathery touches.

Her hands stilled on her breasts, eyes fluttering closed as he slid his finger up and down the full, thick lower lips, tracing their edges and nudging her entrance.

She instinctually lifted her hips to match his faux thrust, attempting to coax him into penetration, but he merely caressed her delicate femininity, finger gliding easily with her arousal and earlier release.

His thumb began a torturous pattern with her fiery, bundled nerves, his thick digit teasing her slit into madness.

She hissed as the tension built, exactly like before but only better. Tremors started in her core, heat began to build in her belly, her bones rattled and shook to her very core.

He applied a little more pressure to her clit and with a gasping cry, she clutched his bicep. The muscle was as hard as everything else about him. She opened her eyes to stare up into his face.

He watched her with burning, icy intensity.

Her twitch became a constant motion. Whimpering, she clutched his arm, staring up into his masculine face as he roughly teased and tormented her hardened pea.

With a couple gasps, she felt herself reach the pinnacle, preparing to soar off its edge.

Belly wobbling, breath escaping in short bursts, heat building to the point of eruption, heart pounding a resounding taboo in her ears, lower regions clenching, the emptiness raging, begging for completion, she teetered on the edge.

He sensed it, too.

He slowed his actions, applying a little more pressure in his erotic caress, thumb performing tight, lazy circles.

"Oh!" she gasped, feeling a rush of wind pick her up and send her sailing upward.

Thumb maintaining small circles, he pushed his forefinger inside her. There was a momentary burning pinch of pain, but the pressure on her clit, the roaring in her ears, and the flying, tumbling, floating sensation of pleasure overcoming her senses, the pain was easily ignored.

Eyes fluttering, she barely noticed him lower his head until his lips met hers, swallowing her cries of completion, breathing life into her soul.

"Perfect, my pet," he muttered softly against her lips.

She could only remain as she was, spread eagle, attached to this gloriously wonderful male, sharing a kiss that accented the pleasure in her lower regions.

That wasn't over with yet.

She broke the kiss to pant, eyes wide and naïve, as his finger began to pump her entrance. The plumpness of her sex and previous releases allowed his passage to be easy.

Face alight in flushed wonder; she began phantom thrusting into his hand, a slight burning giving way to incredible pleasure. His finger pumped a gentle rhythm to mimic lovemaking, curling upward and stroking a place that made her yelp in surprise. His thumb offered light, random touches to her clit, stimulating both inside and outside as she clung onto his huge bicep, trusting him to teach her the most primal dance of two.

He smirked. Lowering his head to glare into her awestruck eyes, he spoke in a rumble that vibrated down his arm and into her core.

"I think you have one more orgasm in you. One that has been waiting for me. When I give the command, you are to cum. Am I understood?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She wasn't even sure she still had a voice.

Panting and moaning, hips thrusting in perfect tandem with his finger, another orgasm began to build though this one felt different. The heat was centering lower in her nether regions. She was feeling fuller and thicker down there. His blunt finger glided easily in and out, her inner walls squeezing him in preparation for a main event she wasn't sure she could survive.

Onward he moved, kissing along her temple, her jaw, ghosting her lips. Pleasure built to the point of insanity. Stars were winking in her vision. She lost the ability to breath in a normal pattern.

Gasping, tears rolling down her cheeks, fingers white on his bicep from her grip, she stared pleadingly into his cold, glittering eyes, waiting for his command. Further his finger pushed, bumping into the entrance of her womb and causing a destabilization along her spine that threatened to turn to jelly.

He moved a little harder, a little faster, her hips learning the dance and lifting to meet the fullness of his thick finger. Her inner walls were quivering with desire, core aching and weeping for the final release.

"Cum, my pet," he growled, adding a more forceful pressure in his upward stroke and on her clit.

A cataclysmic burst of pleasure, heat blooming from the very depths of her soul and erupting in a world shattering cry, she came like a she-cat as she gushed, soaking his hand, the sofa, the floor. She even projected her released several feet, soaking the edge of a coffee table.

Not that she thought of such bragging rights.

He swallowed her cry of completion, growling through the tumult and vibrations of her inner recesses.

Utterly spent, sobbing, relaxed and mind wiped clean, she floated back to Earth, blurry gaze having difficulty in focusing. His tongue tried to lure hers into a kiss but she was borderline coherent, and unable to tease his tongue in return. She lay, open, spent, soaking wet, and boneless.

"Beautiful," he breathed in her ear.

He pulled his finger out earning a whimper as her inner walls were over taxed and raw, despite being fully saturated from two previous orgasms.

She couldn't move. She could only watch, despondently as he closed her legs and massaged her thighs and hips, easing the aching, strained muscles.

"Gather your strength while I clean up," he said as she reclined on the couch.

Hazily she remembered him disappearing in the bathroom, then she knew no more.

When she awoke the next morning it was in the safety and warmth of the bed. She didn't recall him carrying her to bed or tucking her in, but she was nestled within the scratchy cotton, the lingering effects of her triple orgasm making her feel lazy, boneless, and warm all over.

Laying there in the white sheets, staring up at the white popcorn ceiling, the pillow cool along her cheek, she finally admitted to herself what she had done. What she had allowed. It seemed too much to take in.

Much like him, in that regard.

The other side of the bed bore no indication he had spent the night.

She was alone.

Which was good, as she was still trying to process everything that happened.

There was a small part of her that chastised her for allowing him to do all those things. Then the memory of his hands, his tongue, his wonderfully sensual mouth, those damnable, burning, icy eyes, piercing her soul, all culminated into the single most glorious thing she ever experienced.

Three times, no less.

Stretching, she threw off the covers. Her clothes were folded neatly on the chair by the bed. She hurried to the bathroom to freshen up, wincing at the soreness between her legs. When she returned to the bed, she noticed the streaks of pale pink, a testament to her lost virginity.

Well, it was to be expected.

She had been untouched, and his finger wasn't small like her own. Previously, she was unable to push two of her smaller fingers inside herself, pausing at the first knuckle and grimacing in discomfort. Now, two fingers fit comfortably, if not a little painful from tired, overtaxed inner walls.

The thought made her smile. Though he hadn't been her ideal partner for losing her innocence, he had definitely provided the best experience. She hurriedly dressed, fraught over her 'walk of shame' when she returned to the sorority house. Everyone would be waiting. They'd be expecting grisly, private, intimate details she wasn't willing to impart… to anyone.

It was strange, but she wanted to keep such a private thing exactly that. Private.

Once dressed, she entered the main room and found her purse on the small end table.

She stared at the couch. The very same that had bore witness to her submission and subsequent loss of her virginity. Well, she may have started the evening with the sole intention of getting her password (which remained in her purse exactly where she placed it) and returning home to spend the evening with a good book, however, the evening had not turned out according to plan. Not that she was complaining.

She blushed upon finding the dark stain on the couch and the floor directly in front of it. Her cheeks flushed with added heat. Did she really cum that much? Was that normal?

Oh, what was the housekeeper going to think!

Though when she thought about the other couples who had passionately enjoyed one another in the room, she figured the housekeeping staff were probably used to the after glow stage clean up. It was just another part of their job.

Still, it made her cheeks burn as she exited the room. There was a housekeeping cart two doors down. She bolted past it, hoping the cleaning lady didn't see her and put a face to the sexual stain in room one fourteen.

All the way back to the sorority she struggled to think of a way to explain her late night without delving into personal details. It was one thing for women to enjoy a night of passion with someone they knew and loved. It was something entirely different when one was faced with the prospect of spending the night with a complete stranger, and a paid one at that!

Which gave her an idea.

Getting out her phone, she turned on the recording feature as she gained the house and walked up the five steps. As expected, the queen bitch was waiting to receive confirmation and welcome a new bee to her hive.

But the idea was no longer appealing. Any one who would callously set another woman up for a sexual encounter with a stranger was lower than dirt. Regardless of the sorority's reputation and contacts within the scientific and research communities, they weren't worth the cost of prostitution.

The envelope in her purse felt like an anchor, and she was ready to toss it away and sail toward a bright, shiny, beautiful future.

"Umm, what was the name of the agency you used?" she asked.

The primped queen sniffed her pert little nose and snapped her perfectly manicured fingers at one of the drones, who jumped to obey, retrieving a pale pink slip of paper.

"Primal Instincts," she recited, her fake eye lashes drooped over bored eyes. "Why? Was he not to your liking?"

The drones twittered amongst themselves.

Not wanting him to lose potential clients, or have a negative reflection on him and his skills, while also maintaining her dignity, she lied smoothly.

"I was studying and lost track of time. Woke up in the library."

The drones were stupefied.

The queen was not pleased.

"You fell asleep…studying? The most important night of your life and you…fell asleep? **Studying**?"

"Earth Science quiz later this afternoon," she said with a shrug, finding it odd someone would consider a night with a gigolo to be the most important night of _anyone_'s life.

A dozen other instances came to mind, but a one night stand didn't even make the list.

Or top twenty!

The drones were disappointed at missing out on salacious details.

"Yes, I fell asleep," she said, testing her words carefully. "I know I was supposed to meet someone to get a password, but I nodded off. Can you give me the password or do I reschedule a time for them to hand it to me?"

The queen tittered, her drones following suit.

"My dear, you only get the password if you spend the night with the guy," she said, half laughing. Her voice was mindful of a high pitched bee in distress.

"So, I have to sleep with a stranger," she said slowly, "and when we're done, he'll give me the password so I can join the sorority?"

"That's how it goes," the queen buzzed.

"But, I don't want to sleep with a stranger," she said, playing up the innocent act. "I don't know the guy. He could be a creep. Or a stalker. Or a serial killer."

"Of course not!" The queen scoffed. Her drones glared in open hostility. "He's paid to get the job done. All you had to do was fuck him and he'd give you the password."

"Oh," she said, pretending to deflate. "Well, maybe you can reschedule it for later?"

The queen's finely penciled brow rose slightly, but not too high, just in case it gave her wrinkles.

"This was a one and done deal," she said matter-of-factly. "You were aware of the criteria and missed your opportunity. Now get out. You're not worthy to be part of our sisterhood."

The drones giggled happily.

She pretended to be upset, giving her most pleading look.

"All because I wouldn't sleep with the guy?"

"Those are the rules," the queen said, waving her hand airily. "We have a long standing tradition, and it's not wise to lower our standards for those who can't follow simple instructions."

"Fine," she said, glaring at the five pledges who had fulfilled their haze and sniffed their noses and eyed her disdainfully as she left.

She was out of view of the sorority house when she extracted her phone, ending the recording.

"Okay, Smarty Pants, let's see how the Dean feels about you prostituting young, naïve women to gain admittance to your sorority!"

o-o

o-o

Let me know what you think! The next chapter will have the actual act and will be posted in its entirety on Archive of our own dot org

(WHY doesn't this site allow the address to Archive?)

PS: My patrons decide my projects and are kept up to date on newest chapters and ideas. If they don't like something, they let me know and I rewrite it. If you want to stay updated on works in progress, view upcoming chapters, have a voice in stories, vote on new projects, then come join me at PAT RE ON dot com. Cant wait to tackle the upcoming stories! Gonna be AMAZING!


	3. Objective: Aftershocks

AN: THANK YOU TO GIRAFFECHAN and RAP BEAR FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND FEEDBACK!

Thanks to my patrons, I'll be uploading another DomLeo soon. Working with the kinks… heheh Patrons have the luxury of seeing works in progress and voting for new conquests. So, whatever they decide is what I will work on.

AN2: SMUT and a smattering of plot. Mentions of SEX with a mutant so if that offends you, PLEASE hit the back button and read no further. Some of us enjoy these kind of fics and want to encourage more writers to stretch their wings and 'unleash their imaginations'

o-o

o-o

o-o

Chapter: Aftershocks

It had been a week since the amazing night with the unknown mutant. After she played the recording for the Dean and half a dozen faculty members, the sorority was facing disbandment and criminal charges. Aghast at what had been happening on campus, and the administration fearing repercussions, they offered her free housing during the duration of her college career.

It wasn't much, but it suited her needs.

Sixth floor walk up with bedroom, kitchen, and dining area roughly the same size as the dorms shared by classmates across the quad, but she had her own private bathroom. And the apartment also overlooked the darkened parking lot.

Providing perfect cover for a turtle in black.

Which was why she was waiting at nine-thirty, the lights turned off save for a few imitation candles decorating the small table by her bed. Real candles were banned by the campus, so she had to make due with battery operated ones to set the atmosphere. The window was partially ajar, awaiting her visitor.

In the week that passed, she couldn't get her intimate encounter out of her mind. Many times she lost concentration, feminine places waking and mourning, begging for attention. Vibrators had barely taken the edge off, but she craved more. Something better. Something thick, and hot and possessive. The little brushes of intimacy she had experienced had left an impression only he could quell.

So when she found the number for Primal Instincts, and asked for the mysterious turtle with intense eyes and commanding presence, she was informed "Leo" was available. Her jaw nearly hit the floor upon learning his price, but with the money saved from campus housing, she would be able to splurge.

Just this once.

Had she not been staring at the window, she would have missed the dark figure slip into the room and shut the glass behind him. He stood there, cloaked in shadow, imposing and terrifying, frozen gaze fixed upon her.

"Leo?" she whispered, praying her eyes weren't playing tricks or this was a different mutant.

He stepped forward, confirming his identity in the paleness of the candlelight.

He was even more commanding than when she saw him in brilliant light. The darkness gave him a dangerous, brooding, predatory aspect. Fear clenched her heart, but her thighs dampened, taking in his powerful frame and piercing gaze. He may appear imposing, but she knew how soft and intimate he could be.

"You agree to my terms?" came his husky voice, causing her breasts to heave and lower regions to flutter.

How was he able to obtain such a pitch?

She moved toward him unafraid. The candlelight bathed them in a soft, amber glow as they moved together. He so tall, solid, rock hard muscle clad in black and a burning gaze to see through her soul. Her shorter, delicate, feminine body, clad only in a pale pink gossamer robe that tied with three ribbons up the front.

Her nipples were hard, peaked, pointing at the object of her desire.

"I understand and agree," she answered, legs threatening to turn to jelly.

The light from the candles glittered in the iciness of his eyes.

"I require your total submission."

"You have it," she breathed, tilting her face in invitation.

But he didn't take the hint. He remained aloof, cast in marble and shadow, searching her face with those damnable eyes, seeing right through her into her soul.

Taking initiative, she placed both hands on his hard chest, staring up in his eyes.

"Teach me everything."

She expected him to sweep her off her feet and carry her to bed to properly introduce her to intimacy but he didn't. Instead, he clasped her wrists, holding gently, but firmly.

"I told you, I am not the one to introduce you to such things," he muttered, almost mournfully. Shadows haunted his face that had nothing to do with the candlelight.

She lent forward, pressing a kiss to his green knuckles in turn. She had a feeling he knew she had not been with another male and was technically, still a virgin.

"You are patient and slow and understanding," she said between kisses. "The vibrators can't do to me what you can. You're the only one I want to share this with."

He took her hand, placing it at the laces. There was no hiding the thick prowess begging for escape.

"You are far too inexperienced," he said softly. "This will cause you pain."

She marveled at the girth, biting her lip in anticipation. Demurely she gazed up into his face.

"Then make the pain feel good," she said, gripping him through the laces and causing him to hitch slightly.

He growled at the open lust shining in her eyes, turning them dark as the shadows witnessing their union.

"Please, Leo," she murmured, hands stroking up and down his muscled arms. "Teach me. I trust you."

War waged in his eyes. Resolutely he moved forward, looming large and imposing, so close she could sense his incredible heat. She stepped back, mirroring his action. Together they moved, a slow dance of courtship, he burning and intense, her enflamed and submissive, allowing him to guide their direction until she felt the bed bump into her thigh, signaling the end of his predatory pursuit.

He tugged at the top ribbon of her sheer gown, the only barrier preventing his dominance.

"What is your safe word?" he asked, undoing the top ribbon.

"What?" she asked, heart pounding in her ears as the second ribbon gave, parting to expose her pale flesh.

"The word you say when you want me to stop," he said, pausing at the third ribbon.

Breasts heaving, she stared up, frozen with apprehension. She hadn't thought of a safe word in case she became overwhelmed and needed him to stop. Staring up into his expectant face, she saw the answer within the tundra.

"Blue."

His fingers laced through her hair, forcing her head back so he could glower down at her.

"Say it again."

"Blue." She gasped, aroused by the sight of him dominating her so readily.

She shifted as her thighs slicked with feminine weeping.

Leo took a long, deep inhale. He released her hair, something akin to gentleness taking over the hard features for a moment. Capturing her in his frozen gaze, he lightly tugged the last ribbon. The pale pink material gaped, revealing the full softness of her nakedness.

The rush of Niagara Falls was nothing compared to the blood pounding in her ears. She remained held in his gaze as his green hands caressed her shoulders, sweeping the gossamer robe from her to pool on the floor. It fell silently at her feet, a plinth to the next step of adulthood.

She caressed his face, silently giving him her acceptance and trust.

His blue eyes glittered a moment before he joined their mouths, offering a slow, sensual kiss, his tongue teasing and coaxing hers into a duel for supremacy.

It was a battle she didn't care to lose. She trusted him. Whimpering, arms looping around his neck, she molded herself to his powerful frame. He growled, no doubt smelling her arousal that was nearly dripping down her thighs.

Her bed was small, residing next to the wall. He lowered her down, his mouth never leaving hers. Carefully, he covered her, trapping her in his shadow, but she knew all she had to do was say her safe word and he would grant her freedom. Hence why she put total trust in him.

He palmed her breast as she remembered, the heat and pressure, the enticing little twist to the budded tip, working her into a panting mess. Breaking the kiss, he mouthed her throat, licking her pulse point and earning a gasping sigh in surrender.

"Leo," she whispered breathlessly.

His breath tickled as he offered a teasing lick between her breasts, before laving his tongue along the soft, yielding mound, swirling upward toward the stiffening peak. He latched on as a suckling babe, nursing in long, sensual pulls that caused her hips to rise meaningfully.

But he wasn't one to be rushed.

Her lower regions quivered as he paid the same reverence to the other side, his hand taking over to pinch the wet, dark peak. She cradled his head, savoring the heady sensation of his mouth, hot and wet, applying pressure in all the right ways. Her pussy was nearly gushing in readiness.

Once both breasts were throbbing, heavy mounds of aching need, he offered a cheeky grin before dropping kisses along the plane of her stomach, zeroing in on the source of her arousal.

He shifted lower, inhaling deeply, offering a growl that vibrated the air and stirred her inner hunger.

She opened her legs, unashamed and so turned on, she nearly came undone when he gazed upon her delicate, untouched center. Knowing he liked a full view, she caressed the outer lips and pulled back, exposing herself fully for his approval.

Which he gave, leaning over and planting a soft kiss to her bundle of nerves. Electricity shot up her spine, igniting her brain and making reality fade save for the talent of this male worshiping between her legs.

His rough tongue traced first one side, then the other, testing the plump dewiness of the lips and sampling their offered honey.

As before, she felt a deep, secret place twitch, the monster awakening with a roar and thrashing, gnawing at her brain, demanding to be appeased. The anticipation was causing an inner war with her sanity as the prize.

His tastebuds teased her clit, circling it expertly. His fingers brushed hers aside, assuming the role of presentation. She was only too happy to oblige.

Fisting the duvet covering the bed, she fleetingly wondered if she should stop him so she can turn down the covers, but as his tongue probed her entrance and plunged inside, she decided against it. She was already overheated. Getting under the blankets to consummate their arrangement seemed…prudish.

There was no one in the apartment but them. The window was dark, preventing anyone from looking in or observing. Her computer was turned off, a heavy sweatshirt draped over the camera and microphone as added precaution.

It was just she and Leo. No witnesses.

Leo broke pattern, swishing his tongue back and forth along her happy button. She moaned, lifting her head to watch this talented mutant licking her into madness. He drew up, pink tongue taking a languish swipe through the full dew of her arousal.

She stared, mesmerized and intrigued by this strange and complicated person. His finger penetrated her in slow motion. She gasped, tilting her hips to accept him. There was a slight burn, but it was easily overlooked by the sensation of being filled.

Though his eyes were frozen, deadly, promising, his tongue was hot, and with deliberate slowness, he teased her clit, tickling with the tip and offering toe curling massages while his finger pumped knuckle deep before testing her entrance in slow, sweeping circles. There was a little resistance, but the ample wetness eased any friction his finger might cause. She bucked and clawed at the bedding, unable to form proper words.

It was… wonderful. So fantastic. So perfect!

She trembled, spine rattling as an earthquake, threatening a massive shift to throw her into orbit.

Leo took her to the edge, but paused, cheek resting on her thigh, observing her while he rolled his finger, up and down, back and forth in languid strokes.

He went to the last knuckle. She thought it was going to be painful like the last time, but she found herself lifting her hips to deepen his thrust. His thick digit massaged her passage, curling upward to stroke the place that made her legs jumps and stars wink in her vision. Pleasure strummed through her core. Her inner walls fluttered in approval, attempting to clench down on his digit to seek completion.

She whined, helpless. Staring into his eyes, silently begging him for mercy, to send her over the edge, to share the experience, she offered a gasping, wordless plea.

Frosted lust glittered behind a mask of black. Tongue swirling her clit, finger sinking knuckle deep and performing widening circles, he held her within his gaze. She bucked and cried out, sensing something wondrous about to happen.

Panting, hips jerking in uncoordinated spasms, her eyes pleading, Leo took pity.

Finger popping free, he rose, sealing their mouths together.

She barely tasted her flavor when he moved swiftly, and something large, hot, and smooth entered for the first time.

She broke the kiss with a gasping cry, her breath stolen as the air was replaced in her lungs, compressed by the sheer size stretching her beyond her limits. Mouthing wordlessly, she stared up into his glacial expression, her brain having difficulty in registering what had transpired.

A burning, twisting pain erupted deep inside and along her entrance. The full expanse of her femininity stretched past its endurance and screamed in vehement protest.

She stifled a cry, tears wetting her cheeks. The pain continued, aching and throbbing and burning her veins. The monster that had been gnashing and clawing at her subconscious was silent, trying to decide if the pain was too much to continue, or a delicious awakening to better and fulfilling things.

She felt too big. Too full. It was just… too much. He was too much. For his part, he remained immobile, waiting patiently while she processed the sensations and agreed to continue.

She squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth through the onslaught when Leo's voice, so deep and gentle, surrounded her.

"Take deep breaths," he said, remaining stock still save for one hand, which reached between them, his thumb caressing her clit in small circles. "The worst is over."

She knew she shouldn't cry but _oh my God_ he was** huge**. He **hurt**! If he moved, she was sure she'd split in half and her guts would fall out. It simply wasn't possible for something so large to dwell in such a tight place, but to her surprise, the burn gave way to strange tingles, like when ones goes to the dentist and requires numbing agents. The strange, crossed signals, disrupting input and confusing the brain. Slowly, the sensation translated into something all together new. And pleasant.

More than pleasant, it began to feel… good.

Better than good.

_Oh_!

Slowly she opened her eyes to find Leo hovering above, concern etching his green features. He continued to offer leisurely circles of her bundled nerves, causing her to twitch and writhe. Her legs jumped, inner walls finally succumbed to his size and released their death grip to give him a squeeze in welcome.

She gaped, taken in by the sheer majesty of him, a silent statue of hard, green marble. Sliding her hands along his arms, marveling at his strength, she tentatively traced his chest, so broad and muscular, plated by hard ridges that shifted with his labored breathing.

Out of some macabre desire, she looked down to view their joining. His hand moved aside, granting her full exposure to the loss of her innocence. The paleness of her skin, legs spread wide, bracketing his own wider, black clad hips. And there, free from the confines of leather, was his manhood. Long, hard, dark purple, throbbing and buried in her core.

As she watched, he gently nudged forward, sinking a little deeper.

She gasped out, fascinated by the thick appendage impaling her… and there were several inches remaining! She'd never be able to fit all of him!

But he knew that, which was why he only shifted his hips in slow, upward motions. More of a grind than an actual thrust. The pulse of him began a taboo in her soul.

The burn gave way to pleasure.

He kept his pace measured, hips performing slow circles to the right, then left, and back again. Each time the feeling intensified. Heat boiled through her being. Pressure built behind her naval, a random, jerky twitch promising a cataclysmic eruption.

Onward he moved, sensually massaging her inner walls. She lifted her hips to encourage his thrust, seating him deeply and causing pleasure to rocket up her spine and thunder to roll through her brain. Arching, she took him to the deepest part of her, the hidden place that had been woken up, shiny and brand new with his gentle coaxing.

Flame danced along her skin, heating her from the outside in. Or was it inside out? She couldn't tell. The heat was too consuming.

There were momentary flares of pain, but she battled through it, gripping his sides and concentrating on how good he felt, moving so smooth and sensuous.

He withdrew nearly all the way, causing her to whine, feeling empty and desperate.

His large hand caressed along her hip and thigh, cradling her ass, lifting her slightly as he pushed back in, so hot and filling. She groaned, arching as he possessed her fully. He added an upward grinding thrust, earning a throaty cry, her lower belly preparing for its first massive quake.

Clinging to him for support and guidance, he led them toward the precipice. Trembling, legs scissoring along his hips, the race to the peak was fast approaching. Each time he stroked that place inside, she offered a sharp cry of pleasure, electricity cackling along her nerves.

Her eruption was imminent.

Barely coherent, her femininity being thoroughly worshipped, she offered a choked scream, eyes going wide as the force of a volcano erupted in her belly and consumed her with its heavenly fire. Lava flowed through her veins and flushed her skin a vibrant red as she shuddered around him.

He pulled out save for the tip, tilting his hips upwards and igniting her internal fire as he stimulated a hidden bundle of nerves that made her bones rattle, shifting and vibrating, demanding she return to the Earth to share her power and heat.

Carefully he pushed inside, lifting her hips and pumping in shallow, even strokes, caressing her core and igniting the flames all over again. His hand guided her into moving as one, teaching her the rhythmic push and pull of two bodies moving together.

She gasped as she felt another tightening in her lower regions, or maybe he was swelling to fill her even more, but with several hard, panting breaths, she shuddered, trapped beneath him as he continued to move. His motion became more forceful, more filling, more heated, driving onward toward a final release.

Flames danced along her skin but she clung to him with desperation, sensing a more powerful eruption.

Hard and tender he moved, grinding and massaging, his life pulsing inside her as his hips lifted and met hers, possessing her wholly. Totally open to him, he plundered her femininity, disrupting her internal fire, sending tremors along her bones, her brain blacked out by fireworks, and unable to understand the concept of time and space. She was lost in his magnetism and power, trembling helplessly as she came undone.

He grit his teeth, his control at its breaking point. With a growl that traveled from his chest, down his impressive length, and vibrated her core, he followed her over the edge.

The force and magnitude of him was overwhelming.

She cried out at the sensation of him coming inside her, hot and fast.

For a fraction of a second, she thought someone spilled a McDonald's coffee in there!

She wanted to scream and cry from the sudden broiling heat, but it quickly soothed her overtaxed, virginal passage, coating it thoroughly with thick, heavy cream to christen her adulthood.

Miraculously, she came again, sharing the moment, squeezing him tightly in mindless ecstasy as she experienced the sensation of being thrown high into the sky, soaring amongst the clouds, tumbling through the vastness of the stratosphere, where she threatened to escape the gravity of Earth and spend an eternal second in the heart of a star.

She slowly returned to Earth to find Leo lying atop her, resting on elbows, frozen gaze burning and intense, his hardness gradually retreating.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly, rumbling from his chest into hers, adding to her aftershocks.

"That I now understand the true definition of having the Earth to move," she sighed lazily, shuddering, hands idly stroking the scaly green skin along his ribs.

His smile was electrifying.

She shuddered as he completely pulled out, leaving her hollow and spent, burning and sated into the very soul of her being. She quaked in aftershocks, utterly spent and blissfully relaxed. Nothing could compare to the total sense of peace and happiness filling her soul.

Leo curled along her side, sheltering her in his strong arms. His lips ghosted her temple, her cheek, her jaw.

His voice was melodious, stirring and vibrating from his broad chest.

"I regret the discomfort you will feel in the morning."

She captured his mouth, surrendering to his dominance.

"I don't. It was worth it. You were everything I could have possibly imagined. And more."

His tongue toyed with hers, his hold tightening, keeping her safe and secure in the cocoon of his heavily muscled frame. He swallowed her sigh, breaking the kiss to cup her cheek tenderly.

"Rest now."

She nodded, snuggling into his chest and falling into a dreamless sleep.

-oo—

When she awoke the next morning, he was gone, though his memory lingered. The phantom of his kiss. The ghost of his touch. The feel of him moving inside her. The sensation of him losing control and filling her with the heat of his release.

She had always thought she understood the complexities of geology,( being particularly interested in seismology,) but no shifting of tectonic plates could compare to the night she submitted to a mutant, and her world had been moved.

She rolled over, wincing from the telltale pang of lost innocence.

But the pain was forgotten when she noticed what lay on the stand beside the bed. Amongst the dully flickering fake candles lay a single red rose and a dark blue piece of paper, folded in half.

Tentatively, she reached for the paper, finding a tidy, silver ink echoing Leo's voice.

_Thank you for your gift. You were perfect- Leo_

Objective: Complete

-ooo-

oo-oo

Hoping to have another story ready (patrons approval first) for uploading next month.

Keep watching the feeds!

Be sure to like, follow, and add me to your favorites list so you'll receive updates on all my numerous fics!

Now, lick that button there and let me know what you think!


End file.
